


The Best Gift

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Jmaie is the best boyfriend ever, M/M, Mako want's to spoil the shit out of him, Modern Setting, Short, Trucker Hog, it's all sweet here, short and sweet, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Mako feel bad about not being able to get Jamie any gifts.Jamie tells him he gets the best one every year.





	The Best Gift

Mako has been trucking roads for nearly three decades now, he knows his routes like the back of his hand, the roads stretching on and on for hours on end. A few years ago, Mako would have been fine with the silence, only filled by the hum of the radio, but now it feels lonely. About five years ago Mako met Jamison in a bar, they got to know each other, and somewhere along the way Jamie lost his house and Mako took him in. They fell in love, in the most cliche fashion, and it’s so quiet and lonely feeling without Jamison to fill the space with his happy chitter. 

Mako sighed softly to himself, glancing briefly at the locket he has hanging off his rear-view mirror, along with a cute plush pig head. The locket is about as big as his thumb, which is huge, mind, and a nice soft silver color, it’s oval shaped and smooth, and inside it has a picture of Jamison, smiling and happy as can be. He takes it everywhere with him, something to remind him of home.

Jamison calls him all the time, and vise versa, when he’s made it to a rest stop, that is. They’ll talk and talk and talk, but, alas, eventually they have to say goodbye, Mako needs his rest and Jamison has work.

What Mako hates most is when he has to leave just before Christmas, which happens almost every year. He feels guilty, never gets to spend Jamie’s Christmas break with him, never has time to get him a proper gift he knows Jamie will like. And yet, every year Jamie gets him something, and it makes Mako’s heart melt. He sighs, reaching up to rub his eyes quickly before continuing forwards. He’s headed home now, and it’s Christmas night. He won’t be home for at least another day. What he wouldn’t give to be enjoying Jamison’s company right now.

\--

Mako pulls up to the house at 10 at night, and he smiles gently when he notes the lights are still on, he can hear the Christmas Music, and he catches the silhouette of Jamison dancing with a broom. He chuckles and he carefully pulls himself out of the truck, closing the door. He makes his way up to the door, just as he goes to grab the doorknob the it’s flung open, and the tiny frame of his lover shoots out to hug him.

“MAKO! Yer back!” he grinned up at him. He’s got one of those stupid green, elf ear hats on, and an ugly green and red christmas sweater on. Mako wraps his arms around him and gently squeezes, showing his gratitude for his lover’s enthusiasm by giving a long, low content hum. They stay outside for awhile, just hugging and squeezing contently, enjoying each other's company. Jamie’s the first to break away, sliding his hands down to hold Mako’s gigantic hands in his scrawny ones, and he smiling up at Mako with the stupidest, brightest grin Mako’s ever seen and he’s instantly falling in love all over again. He kisses Jamie’s forehead, causing the younger to giggle, gently dragging him inside “C'mon now, I got ya gift ready!” Mako lets his lover drag him inside, and sit him down, the enthusiastic Aussie giving him a peck on the cheek before darting to the tree to grab the box he has under it. Mako feels a twist of guilt in his gut, muttering out a soft “Jamie…” the smaller of the two looks over hearing his name, smile fading into confusion at his lover's grim look. He moves to sit on the couch next to him, frowning with worry, looking deep into his lovers green eyes “Mako…? Is evreythin’ okay?”  
Mako sighs softly “No no, it’s perfect. Jus’... you get me somthin’ every year and I haven’t ever gotten you anythin’...” he mumbles, looking down at his lap. There's silence for a moment before Jamie giggles, scooting close to hug him, nuzzling his neck “Oh Makers, ye already gave me the best gift ye ever could, silly ol’ man.”

“What, no bu-”

 

“You came back to me.” he mumbles softly, kissing his cheek, “healthy, happy, and all mine. Ye didn’t get yerself killed, or hurt, and ye didn’t run off with some other fool. Ya came back to me. And that's the best gift I could ever ask fer.” he squeezed Mako tighter, the larger of the two placing his large hand on Jamison’s back. He frowned still “But… you… you get me gifts-”

“And ye spoil me every day yer here, ye treat me like I’m a prince, and I think jus’ once I can spoil you instead,” he states sternly, yet soft and full of love “Ye deserve to be spoiled, Makers.” he kissed his cheek again. Mako smiled softly and pulled Jamie in for another hug. Jamie giggles, pleased, before quickly wiggling away, “Nuff with that sappy shoit, ye gotta open yer gift now!” he quickly shoves the bright box towards Mako. The giant of a man gently takes it in his hands and works on opening it carefully, opening the box hidden inside the wrapping. He feels his heart melt again, and chuckles softly as he pulls out what must he his hundredth little pig plush, and smiles as he pulls Jamison in close for a gentle kiss, mumbling softly.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
